


Bruxas.

by NTIG_Escribe



Category: Original Work
Genre: Brujas, Magia, Magic, Other, Witches
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-05-20 03:29:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5990338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NTIG_Escribe/pseuds/NTIG_Escribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Explorando temas y estilos. Creo que podéis esperar más de estos.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. La Bruja del Espacio.

**Author's Note:**

> Explorando temas y estilos. Creo que podéis esperar más de estos.

La bruja del espacio sube la colina arrastrando una pesada mochila a sus espaldas. Lleva botas de montaña y una de esas chaquetas rellenas de plumas que hacen _“zwip, zwip”_ cuando caminas. Parece diminuta dentro de su ropa de abrigo, pero se mueve con rapidez y energía, pasito a pasito, hasta la cima. Una vez arriba, la bruja del espacio se detiene para tomar aire, se inclina sobre sus rodillas e inspira, dejando que el fresco crepuscular entre en sus pulmones. Se incorpora de nuevo y mira al horizonte.

— El Sol no tardará en ponerse —dice en voz alta.

La bruja del espacio saca una brújula del bolsillo, echa un vistazo a través de sus gafas de gruesos cristales a la aguja imantada y planta su mochila en el suelo. Extrae un mantel de picnic y lo extiende. Después, saca uno a uno sus cachivaches de bruja del espacio y los coloca sobre el mantel. Todos, mantel y cachivaches, orientados hacia el Norte. Ella misma se sienta en esta dirección y toma la cena que ha traído consigo: un té en un termo y un sándwich envuelto en papel de aluminio. 

Un aleteo interrumpe la calma de la colina y un búho de plumaje pardo aterriza en el mantel, desperdigando los cachivaches. La bruja del espacio vuelve a orientarlos hacia el norte, pero hace caso omiso al búho. Éste se acerca tentativamente a la bruja, dando un pequeño salto tras otro, hasta situarse a su lado.

— Se ha quedado buena noche —dice el búho mientras mira al horizonte—. ¿No crees, Jessica?

La bruja del espacio mira al búho con sus ojitos chiquititos como rendijas, y vuelve a su cena. 

— ¿De qué es? —pregunta el búho—. ¿Puedo probarlo?

La bruja mastica lentamente el sándwich, intercalando bocados con sorbitos de té. 

— Hazme caso, Jessica —protesta el búho, subiéndose al regazo de la bruja y aleteando.

La bruja del espacio se zafa del mochuelo, que cae sobre el mantel.

— Está bien, ya me buscaré la cena yo solito. Algo habrá entre tus cosas que sea comestible, digo yo. Veamos… —el búho se pone a rebuscar entre las pertenencias de la bruja, sin atender al cuidado con el que están colocadas—. Esto no, esto tampoco. Esto es bonito, puede que me lo quede… ¿Qué es esto? ¿Un bote de sal? ¿Para qué quieres tanta sal? La probaré, pero por puro compromiso —el búho deja caer unos granos sobre las plumas de su ala y se los lleva al pico—. ¡Brrrr! ¡Está malísima! ¡Se me ha erizado hasta el obispillo! 

El sol se oculta por fin tras el horizonte y un aullido corta el aire como un cuchillo. 

— Oye, Jessica, ¿no crees que deberías darte prisa? No es que tenga miedo —se apresura a aclarar el búho, con voz temblorosa—, es que, bueno, lo digo por tu seguridad. Claro, eso es. Tu seguridad. 

La bruja del espacio acaba con su sándwich y aprovecha el papel de aluminio para envolver su moño.

— Por los extraterrestres —aclara, sin mirar al búho. 

Se recuesta mientras otro aullido resuena, esta vez más cercano que el anterior. Coge libreta y lápiz, y comienza a escribir números y más números. De vez en cuando se detiene y echa un vistazo al cielo, arruga la frente mientras muerde el extremo romo del lápiz, y reanuda su frenesí escriba.

— Jessica… —gimotea el búho—. ¿Vas a tardar mucho? Como… como tu familiar, opino… que deberías empezar pronto.

Por primera vez, la bruja del espacio mira al búho. Clava sus ojos diminutos y entornados en él. Se incorpora y se planta delante del animal, que se reduce a una minúscula bola de plumas a su lado.

— ¿Tienes miedo? —inquiere con autoridad.

La voz del búho se tambalea y pierde solidez. Es incapaz de responder.

— Te he preguntado que si tienes miedo.  
— S-Sí —contesta, por fin. 

La bruja del espacio se agacha y se pone a la altura del búho.

— Si algo sale mal esta noche, tú puedes salir de aquí volando. Sin consecuencias. Puedes volver con mi padre. Él te ayudará a encontrar otra bruja. Pero yo no, yo me quedo aquí, en este monte. No te estoy diciendo que no puedas tener miedo. Yo tengo miedo. Solo te digo que, así, no me ayudas.

El búho agitó sus alas por un momento, como deshaciéndose del pavor que le había entrado, y estiró el cuello hasta estar a la altura de la bruja del espacio.

— Lo siento. ¿Qué quieres que haga?

Una leve sonrisa se dibuja en el rostro de la bruja. 

— Quiero que sobrevueles la colina y me avises si ves algo. Yo me encargo del resto.

El búho aletea y se eleva, trazando círculos sobre la posición de la bruja. Ésta agarra el bote de sal y comienza a trazar un círculo alrededor del mantel, dejando suficiente espacio dentro para moverse con soltura. Luego sale del círculo con un saltito y se agacha sobre la hierba. Deja que más sal salga del bote, moviendo su mano con amplios gestos hasta componer un símbolo: un nuevo círculo, más pequeño, y cruzado por líneas rectas sin orden aparente. Se aleja unos metros del símbolo y repite la operación. Pronto, la colina queda plagada de extraños círculos blancos. 

El búho ulula. La bruja abandona el bote de sal y salta de nuevo al primer círculo. A las faldas de la colina, donde la hierba termina y nace el bosque, las sombras empiezan a asomarse: inquietas, sibilinas, todavía informes, dejando ver solo oscuros reflejos de su presencia; un juego para ellas. Sus aullidos suenan cada vez más cerca.  
La bruja del espacio rebusca entre sus pertenencias hasta encontrar una serie de tubos blancos. En unos segundos, los arma hasta tener un telescopio casi tan alto como ella; consulta su libreta y, a continuación, introduce unas instrucciones en su teléfono móvil. El telescopio emite un chasquido mecánico y se mueve sin mayor intervención de la bruja. Ésta se inclina sobre el ocular.

— Correcto —susurra mientras asiente.

Sin levantar la vista, se lleva los dedos a la boca y sopla. Un penetrante silbido rasga la quietud de la noche. Instantes después, el búho se posa sobre el hombro derecho de la bruja.

— ¿Todo bien? —pregunta.  
— Sí. Solo faltan unos minutos.

El búho rota su cabeza 180 grados y emite un chillido. 

— Ellas tampoco tardarán mucho.  
— ¿Cuánto les queda exactamente? —pregunta la bruja, todavía mirando por el telescopio.  
— Ya han abandonado el bosque.  
— ¡¿YA?! - exclama la bruja— ¡Vaya! Están muy valientes esta vez —murmura, regresando a su tono habitual. 

Se separa del telescopio y mira a su alrededor. 

— ¿De qué tienen forma? ¿De mapaches? No me alcanza la vista.  
— A mí me parecen más tejones. 

Una carcajada gutural y aguda interrumpe su conversación y se eleva en al aire, les rodea, reverberando aquí y allá, como si estuviese viva. 

— Pues suenan como hienas —sentencia la bruja, que vuelve a mirar por el telescopio—. Ya está. Voy a avisar a las demás. 

La bruja del espacio saca de nuevo su móvil y escribe un mensaje con sus dedos diminutos. 

— Hecho. 

Las carcajadas suenan ahora más numerosas, superponiéndose, contestándose. Una de las sombras se atreve a subir por la colina. Se arrastra, plana, pegada al suelo. Se convulsiona de vez en cuando, adquiere volumen y lo pierde, palpitando como un corazón negro, viva. Por fin, alcanza uno de los símbolos de la bruja. La sombra se aproxima con cautela y éste emite un tenue brillo perlado. Una garra negra como la misma noche emerge del suelo y hace añicos el símbolo, esparciendo la sal por toda la colina. La bruja traga saliva.

— No se me dan muy bien los sellos.  
— T-t-tranquila —tartamudea el búho—. Los he visto desde arriba. Algunos son muy buenos.  
— ¿Ese era de los buenos o de los malos?  
— De los buenos.  
— _Ugh_ —se lamenta la bruja.  
— Tranquila, tranquila. Es imposible que pasen el círculo. Todo irá bien.  
— Bueno, eso ya no está en mis manos.

La bruja del espacio se calla por un momento, antes de añadir:  
— Puedes irte ahora si quieres.  
— Sí, sí que puedo. Pero sería un familiar nefasto. 

El silencio se impone entre ellos. Las sombras siguen riéndose con estrépito. Los símbolos brillan y se desmoronan uno tras otro. A la bruja del espacio y al búho solo les queda esperar.


	2. La bruja de la casa.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Segundo. Minimizando el diálogo para favorecer otras cosas.

 

La bruja de la casa se despierta con las primeras luces del alba, las mismas que minutos atrás animan a los pájaros a cantar. Verdecillos, verderones, piquituertos y gorriones, eso es lo que la bruja oye. Se sorprende de no oír las voces en su cabeza. Se incorpora y se queda sentada un momento, tapada hasta la cintura con las sábanas blancas de algodón. Verdecillos, verderones, piquituertos y gorriones, y hasta una corneja. Se lleva la mano a la sien, con la mirada perdida en algún lugar lejano, más lejano que la pared del dormitorio que parece escudriñar. No están las voces. No hay dolor. No hay nada. Quizá hoy pueda trabajar por fin.

Deja atrás la cama señorial y se dirige al baño. Se lava la cara con el agua fría de la pila. Evita mirarse al espejo. Las voces no están, pero el espejo es traicionero y suele enviar mentiras, y cuando la bruja de la casa se harta de ellas, se ve obligada a romperlo en mil pedacitos y siempre acaba llena de cortes. No, no mirará al espejo hoy.

Peina su cabellera entrecana con la cabeza gacha y la recoge en un moño bajo. Sale del baño y cambia su ropa de dormir por un vestido largo de cheviot, todavía con la mirada algo perdida en algún punto inferior al parqué. Baja deprisa las escaleras, sin entretenerse. Hoy puede ser un gran día. Los días que las voces están calladas suelen ser buenos para trabajar. El sonido hueco de sus zapatos contra los escalones avisa al resto de la casa de que la bruja ya está despierta.

— ¿Ya se levanta, Señora? ¿Qué quiere que le prepare de desayuno?

— Nada, Annie. Quiero ponerme a trabajar lo antes posible.

— Bueno. Yo, por si acaso, le llevaré un té y unos huevos revueltos dentro de un poco. ¿Qué querrá para comer?

La voz aguda y estridente de Annie queda atrás y se funde con la de los verdecillos, verderones, piquituertos y gorriones, mientras la bruja de la casa abandona la cocina y se dirige a su despacho. Annie no tiene malas intenciones, solo desea lo mejor para ella, como todos en la casa, pero la bruja solo desea ponerse a trabajar. Además, lo que Annie cree que es mejor para ella no suele coincidir con su propia opinión. A veces, la criada le recuerda a una corneja, la hermana menor del cuervo, más pequeña, más rechoncha, más estridente y un poco tonta, en comparación.

Entra en su despacho, en el otro extremo de la casa. ¿Qué era eso que decía Virginia? Toda mujer necesita un cuarto propio. Se refería a una habitación para escribir, pero la cita es igual de válida. Echa sobre sus hombros un pañuelo que encuentra sobre la silla del escritorio. ¿Cuándo lo había dejado ahí? No fue ayer. Ayer fue un día espantoso y no pudo hacer nada por más que lo intentó. La seda le acaricia los hombros. Se sienta. Se levanta.

Algo no está bien. Algo no encaja. No hay voces, no, pero hay algo. Fija la vista en el escritorio. Los maderos están desgastados por el tiempo pero no podría deshacerse de esa mesa ni aunque quisiese. Es tan antigua, se han escrito tantos conjuros sobre sus tablas, preparado tantas pociones… no, la mesa es perfecta. Abre la ventana. La brisa fresca de la mañana entra, junto con los gorjeos y trinos de verdecillos, verderones, piquituertos y gorriones. ¿Es eso? ¿Está mejor así? ¿Es la cerrazón lo que notaba? No, tampoco es eso.

Se reclina sobre el escritorio hasta asomarse por la ventana. Casi tumbada y en precario equilibrio, la bruja de la casa desata el pañuelo de su cuello (¿no lo llevaba sobre la espalda hoy?) y lo agita al aire. Una vez (con fuerza), otra más (más fuerte) y una última vez (suavecito). Tres veces. Tres es un buen número. Baja del escritorio con torpeza y lo mira de nuevo. Esta vez está pensando en el pañuelo, pero mira la madera de la mesa porque es poderosa y nunca la ha engañado. ¿Era eso? No, algo sigue sin cuadrar.

La bruja de la casa gira sobre sus tobillos y alcanza la puerta del despacho dando tres largos pasos. Normalmente serían cinco, pero es mejor alargarlos y que sean tres. Tres es un buen número. Da un portazo (con fuerza). Los cuadros tiemblan en las paredes, el estruendo llena el pasillo y, probablemente, toda la casa. Los verdecillos, verderones, piquituertos y gorriones se callan por un momento. Solo la corneja emite un tímido graznido. Bien, está bien. La bruja de la casa siente que el ambiente por fin está un poco más calmado. Ella misma lo nota, siente como sus músculos se relajan, desde la punta de los pies hasta su nariz. Pero siempre es mejor asegurarse. Otro portazo (más fuerte) y otro más (suavecito). Tres es un buen número.

Sí, mucho mejor. Los rituales mañaneros ayudan a cualquiera y ahuyentan a los malos espíritus. Nunca han funcionado con las voces, lo cual es una lástima, pero es que solo las pastillas funcionan con ellas, y ni si quiera siempre es así. La bruja de la casa sospecha que las voces, en realidad, estás muy lejos, en uno de esos planos de la existencia tan oscuros, tan desconocidos y tan llenos de monstruos y espíritus perversos; pero que ella ha tenido la desgracia de nacer con un diminuto portal, un ventanuco más bien, a uno de esos planos. Esa teoría, por supuesto, no se la menciona a nadie. ¡Ay, si pudiese cerrar esa puerta para siempre y dedicarse a sus cosas de bruja de la casa!

Regresa al escritorio. Se sienta. Se levanta. Todo está bien, ¿verdad? Sí, sí lo está. Se sienta. ¿Lo está? Sí. No hay voces. No hay dolor. Solo se oyen verdecillos, verderones, piquituertos y gorriones, y hasta una corneja. Paz. Ahora podrá trabajar. De acuerdo a su agenda, la bruja de la casa hoy tiene que estar quietecita y no sucumbir a la locura. Está bien, eso puede hacerlo. También tiene que acabar los encargos pendientes (un jersey, un chaleco, una bufanda y diecisiete mitones, si mal no recuerda) y dárselos a Richard cuando acabe. También puede hacerlo. Richard se encarga de llevar los paquetes a la ciudad, ella teje y Richard manda los paquetes. También está Annie, que escribe las direcciones en los paquetes porque Annie tiene una letra muy bonita y la de la bruja de la casa es caótica, desordenada y a veces se confunde de letra o de sílaba al escribir y “eso no puede ser porque los paquetes no llegarán nunca”. Annie, ¿dónde está Annie? Ha dicho que le traería un té. No la oye desde hace un rato. Puede que se haya asustado con los portazos y se haya escondido debajo del fregadero, como aquel perro que tuvieron hace unos años. No, eso sería raro. Annie no es un perro y no se esconde debajo del fregadero cuando se asusta, aunque la sola visión haría troncharse a la bruja de la casa. La risa, la risa suele funcionar contra las voces. La risa es mejor que las pastillas. La bruja apunta en su agenda que tiene que pedirle a Annie, un día de estos, puede que en su cumpleaños, que se esconda debajo del fregadero.

La bruja de la casa prepara sus ovillos y agujas, y se dispone a tejer, pero primero consulta la lista de encargos.

“ ~~Un jersey”~~ (tachado).

“ ~~Un chaleco~~ ” (tachado).

“ ~~Una bufanda~~ ” (tachado).

“ ~~Diecisiete mitones~~ ” (tachado).

No recuerda haber acabado estos encargos pero están tachados y eso significa que los ha acabado, sin lugar a dudas. Si ha acabado los encargos que tenía que hacer hoy, quiere decir que hoy no es hoy y que hoy es otro día. Consulta su agenda de nuevo. ¿Qué día es hoy, entonces? La bruja de la casa se rasca la cabeza con ansia, muerde una aguja y ensarta la otra en su moño. ¿Qué día es hoy? ¿Es el día después del día que creía que era? ¿O se ha saltado un día más? La bruja de la casa resopla y remuerde la aguja. Le cuesta concentrarse. Solo oye verdecillos, verderones, piquituertos y gorriones, y hasta una corneja. Un té le ayudaría a pensar, seguro que sí. ¿Dónde está Annie con su té? No la oye desde hace rato.

— ¡Annie! —llama una vez (fuerte)—. ¡Annie! —llama otra (más fuerte)—. Annie —llama una última (casi un susurro).

Annie no responde y la bruja de la casa comienza a inquietarse de verdad. No oye a Annie desde hace rato, solo oye los trinos de verdecillos, verderones, piquituertos y gorriones, y una corneja, y una corneja, y una corneja, y francamente, ya está harta. La bruja de la casa vuelve a asomarse a la ventana. Mira a un lado, mira a otro, mira hacia arriba y hacia abajo, mira hacia el horizonte, pero no halla la fuente de los graznidos por ninguna parte. Regresa al interior de su despacho, casi más ofuscada que antes, y, solo entonces, entra Annie por la puerta.

— ¡Hola, Señora! ¡Perdone por la tardanza, Señora! ¡Le traigo el té y los huevos revueltos, por si ha cambiado de opinión, Señora! ¡Y le traigo sus pastillas de la mañana, señora! ¡No se olvide de tomarlas!

La voz de Annie es estridente y se clava en sus tímpanos. ¿Por qué grita tanto Annie? ¿Siempre ha gritado así? La criada planta una bandeja plateada delante de la bruja de la casa, y la mira con una sonrisa en su pico. ¿Desde cuándo tiene Annie pico? La bruja mira a Annie de arriba abajo: rechoncha, bajita y enfundada en ropajes negros. Casi parece una corneja.

— Annie, ¿de qué dice que es el té? —pregunta la bruja, con cautela.

Annie emite un sonoro graznido y entonces la bruja se entristece, porque está claro que Annie es una corneja. No sabe si lo ha sido siempre, si lo es desde hace un rato, o si lo es solo en su mente, pero está claro que, ahora, Annie es una corneja. La bruja intenta recordar la cara de Annie, la de antes de que tuviese noción de su naturaleza pajaril, pero le es imposible; ese pico enorme y negro no se le va de la mente.

— Annie, ¿qué día es hoy?

La criada granza de nuevo, y marca con su pico un día en la agenda, y la bruja de la casa bien podría haber sufrido un infarto en ese mismo instante. Hoy es la Conjunción y casi lo olvida por completo. La bruja refunfuña entre dientes mientras Annie la corneja la observa con la cabeza ladeada. Hoy tiene una misión que cumplir y casi lo había olvidado.

— Annie, tengo una misión que cumplir y casi lo había olvidado —eso, eso mismo dice—. No quiero interrupciones así que, por favor, aguarde debajo del fregadero hasta que yo se lo diga.

Annie la corneja se lleva un ala a la cabeza en gesto militar, y asiente con entusiasmo. Mientras ésta abandona la habitación, la bruja de la casa no puede evitar preguntarse cómo había subido la criada el desayuno con esas alas emplumadas, perfectas para el vuelo, pero incapaces de sostener una bandeja de plata. Descarta con rapidez la pregunta para volver a centrarse en la Conjunción. Mira de nuevo su agenda, pero entonces se da cuenta de que Annie ha cerrado la puerta una única vez y hoy no puede tolerar eso, hoy no, no en la Conjunción. Gira sobre sus talones, da tres saltos con los pies juntos y cierra la puerta dos veces más, dando sendos portazos. Entonces vuelve a su escritorio y comienza a buscar y rebuscar entre los cajones. Abre el primero, desordena su contenido y lo cierra con un suspiro; luego lo cierra dos veces más, por si acaso. Lo mismo hace con el segundo y lo mismo, con el tercero. La bruja mira a los listones de madera de su mesa, que son poderosos porque son muy antiguos y seguro que le ayudan, o eso suelen hacer, es lo que hacen las buenas mesas con buenos listones. Entonces lo recuerda. Palpa ansiosamente su vestido en busca de un bulto y extrae un teléfono móvil anticuado.

La bruja de la casa aporrea el teclado para encenderlo y el teléfono vibra, suena y hasta baila en su mano con los mensajes atrasados.

— ¡Oh, no! ¡Vamos! Dime que no llego tarde, por favor, dime que no… —implora la bruja mientras recorre la pantalla con sus ojos llorosos—. Dime que no…

Entonces la bruja de la casa da un respingo y su cara se ilumina con una sonrisa.

— ¡Ah! Solo son unos minutos. Todavía tiene arreglo —dice mientras da saltitos de alegría—, pero hará un falta un sacrifico mayor —y deja de dar saltitos de alegría.

La bruja sale corriendo de su despacho hasta la cocina, derrumbando jarrones, sillas y sillones a su paso; rebusca en los armarios, en la alacena, en la despensa y hasta en la panera, arrojando viandas a sus espaldas.

— ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde puede estar?

Un graznido llama su atención desde la altura de sus rodillas. Debajo del fregadero, un enorme pico negro asoma entre unas diminutas cortinas manchadas de grasa. La bruja de la casa introduce su brazo sin miramientos, esquiva un buen puñado de plumas y extrae un pesado martillo.

— Sí, esto servirá.

Planta la su mano derecha en la encimera, plana, y enarbola el martillo en el aire.

— Esto… esto será suficiente. Tres golpes secos bastarán. Un sacrifico así bastará. Hasta me lo puedo tomar como unas pequeñas vacaciones. Sí, eso serán.

La bruja de la casa comienza a entonar un cántico que suena como los mismos verdecillos y verderones, y como los piquituertos y los gorriones, pero justo cuando se dispone a bajar la maza, otro graznido la interrumpe.

La bruja de la casa se gira y mira a las cortinas manchadas de grasa con los ojos de una fiera africana. Ahí está, el dichoso pico negro que ha producido aquel sonido. La bruja deja el martillo y se arrodilla junto al hueco bajo el fregadero, abre las cortinas y se encuentra, frente a frente, con dos ojos pequeños y brillantes como el carbón. La miran con inocencia, como si a su dueña le diese igual ser una corneja. La bruja, entonces, se aleja para contemplar mejor a Annie la corneja, y una tristeza enorme la invade al verla ahí, tan redonda, tan oscura y tan corneja; sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas al recordar que aquel momento debía ser desternillante, pero no lo está siendo. Su locura no es divertida. Las voces no son divertidas. Los verdecillos, verderones, piquituertos y gorriones no son divertidos. Debería haberse tomado las pastillas aquella mañana. Echa de menos su cordura, su sensatez… aquellas mañanas de trabajo fluido sin trinos estridentes, ni ideas extrañas ni criadas que se convierten en cornejas gigantes. Echa de menos su cordura pero, bien pensado, puede ser justo el sacrificio que necesita.

— Annie, ¿dónde guarda el resto de pastillas?

Annie señala un cajón con el pico y la bruja de la casa saca una bolsa repleta de píldoras; después, sale de la cocina y se adentra en el patio trasero.

Es pronto, todavía es pronto. Abre la portezuela en la valla blanca. Richard tardará aún unas horas en llegar, tiene tiempo de sobra. Arrastra sus pies entre la maleza, caminando segura y sin cesar. Hay tiempo. El canto de los pájaros se cuela entre el ramaje, rebota en los troncos de los robles y bombardea su cabeza. Solo han pasado unos minutos, puede arreglarlo. Zarzas y rosales silvestres agarran y desgarran su vestido. Ya puede oír el murmullo del río. Le da tiempo. Deja atrás la linde del bosque, acompañada del estruendo de verdecillos, verderones, piquituertos y gorriones. “ _Malditos demonios alados_ ”. Se agarra con fuerza a la bolsa de medicamentos hasta que se marcan, azuladas, sus venas en las manos. Da un paso en el agua helada del torrente. Trastabilla con una roca del fondo, resbaladiza y cubierta de lodo, y su tobillo se retuerce en una posición antinatural. El río comienza a retumbar, con la misma voz que las aves, y amenaza con tumbarla antes de tiempo. La bruja de la casa da otro paso, ignorando el dolor frío que le sube por la pierna. Llega al centro del río. Eleva su mirada al cielo, escuchando, en busca de un silencio imposible.

— Tengo tiempo. Podemos hacerlo.

La bruja de la casa se arrodilla y el agua la cubre hasta la barbilla. Puede sentir los remolinos que se forman a su alrededor, jugando con su ropa, levantando lodo y guijarros, que vienen a golpearla una y otra vez. El agua es gélida pero la bruja no tiembla. No hay frío, solo el ensordecedor canto de las aves en su cabeza. La bruja separa los labios y se une a ellas, uniendo su voz al resto; un conjuro de buena suerte frente a una tormenta de truenos. Relaja sus dedos y la bolsa de pastillas se desliza entre ellos, arrastrada por la corriente. Ahora todo está en manos del resto. Los últimos momentos de cordura de la bruja son para Richard, para Annie y para sus compañeras.

La bruja de la casa prosigue con su canto, entre el de los verdecillos, los verderones, los piquituertos y los gorriones, con la mirada perdida en algún lugar lejano del cauce del río.

 


	3. La Bruja del Verde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte tercera (pero legible sin las anteriores) de esto que estoy haciendo, no sé muy bien por qué (como todo). Más comentarios del autor (¡eh, ése soy yo!) al final.

Pasan varios minutos de las siete de la tarde. Fuera de la tienda, en la plaza, los niños todavía van de un lado a otro, corriendo, saltando, chutando balones… llenos de vida. Los bancos del parque están ocupados por ancianas que cacarean como gallinas y que se ciñen “la rebequita, que ya refresca”. Nubes de mosquitos flotan en la luz anaranjada del atardecer, mientras golondrinas y vencejos se zambullen una y otra vez para darse un atracón. Los gritos de las aves se mezclan con los de los chiquillos en una conversación estridente, pero tan jovial que dan ganas de dejarlo todo para unirse a la selva y al griterío.

La Bruja del Verde mira a los niños con los mismos ojos con los que se mira una tarta en el expositor de una pastelería, con los que se mira un río en el día más caluroso del verano, con los ojos de quien se reencuentra con un antiguo amante en el momento adecuado. El deseo de salir dando volteretas casi la consume, pero la Bruja del Verde tiene responsabilidades que no puede dejar de lado. Pasa las manos por la madera gastada del mostrador de la floristería: está llena de arañazos y ha sido barnizada varias veces para disimular el paso de los años; cuatro pequeñas marcas cuadradas dejan claro dónde solía estar la vieja caja registradora, la que pesaba como un yunque y casi sonaba como uno.

La Bruja del Verde suspira con pesar, pero se ciñe el delantal de trabajo, se arremanga, recoge su melena de rizos castaños en una coleta y sale de detrás del mostrador, dispuesta a echar el último vistazo del día a las plantas. Las camelias, en las estanterías del fondo, están un poco secas (lo sabe porque ha metido el dedo en la tierra), las violetas africanas están perdiendo la flor y habrá que bajarles el precio (la mayoría se han vendido, pero siempre quedan las menos atractivas) y a los cocoteros no les vendría mal un poco más de luz; las bromelias, sin embargo, están perfectas (les encanta la humedad que se acumula al fondo de la tienda). Unos clientes han desordenado los útiles de jardinería que hay junto a la entrada, y hay que reponer los sobres de semillas gastados; tampoco vendría mal mover los sacos de tierra de sitio, seguro que hay que barrer detrás. La bruja del Verde vuelve al mostrador y echa un vistazo a los cajones con los bulbos (casi está terminando su temporada, también habrá que rebajarlos o guardarlos para la próxima). La bruja anota todas estas tareas en su lista mental. Podrá acabar con la mayoría de ellas antes de poner cierre a la jornada, si se da prisa.

En el escaparate de la floristería es donde se exhiben las plantas más vistosas. La mayoría son orquídeas de flores grandes y con forma de mariposa, pero también hay espacio para algunos lirios de agua y unas cuantas macetas llenas de pensamientos y nomeolvides. La Bruja del Verde se acerca y rocía las flores con un spray, creando una pequeña cortina de agua que cae suavemente sobre la superficie de las plantas.

La Bruja sale de la tienda. Una campana resuena al chocar con los cristales de la puerta y una suave brisa le acaricia la cara. Un balón perdido pasa cerca de su hombro y aterriza unos metros más lejos. Lanza una mirada de reproche a sus espaldas, pero los niños la ignoran por completo y pasan a su lado como una bandada de aves salvajes. La mirada de la Bruja se relaja y se dispone a recoger el carrito de fuera. No hay demasiadas plantas, solo unos tiestos de margaritas (bien vistosos, para atraer a los curiosos), suculentas de pequeño tamaño y un puñado de esos cactus de colores, que tan de moda están. La Bruja se agacha para revisar el estado de las plantas que más lejos le quedan.

— Me gustan esos. ¿Sabes? Creo que voy a llevarme uno para el escritorio -suena una voz a su aguda a su espalda.— Los de las bolas de colorines en la punta. ¿A ti te gustan?

La chica se refiere a los cactus de colores, que quedan ahora por encima de la cabeza de la Bruja. Todos tienen la misma forma: una esfera de colores más propios de un cartel de neón, encima de una columna Verde de otra especie, desprovista de espinas y hojas. La Bruja los mira con severidad, frunciendo el ceño, y levanta uno en sus manos a la vez que se incorpora.

— No. No me gustan mucho. La parte de arriba, el injerto, no tiene clorofila. Por eso lo unen a la de abajo, que les da la energía necesaria para vivir —dice la Bruja, con un tono apenado.— Pero no importa cuánto te esfuerces. La parte de arriba acaba por morir en uno o dos años.

La joven arquea una ceja, mirando a la Bruja desde su altura superior.

— ¿Por eso no te gustan? ¿Acaso importa?

La Bruja vuelve a dejar el cactus en el carrito, junto a los otros ejemplares casi clónicos.

— ¡A mí me importa! —responde, ofendida.— ¿Por qué crear una planta que no puede vivir por sí misma? Es antinatural. Es algo como… como de científico loco —la Bruja se lleva las manos a la cabeza. Ha elevado el tono de su voz casi sin querer.— A nadie en su sano juicio podrían gustar…

— ¿Los tienes en negro?

— ¿Qué?

— Que si los tienes en negro.

La Bruja mira a la chica desconcertada, como si de repente hubiese recordado que estaba hablando con otra persona, no solo con ella misma en voz alta. Recoge el cactus que había dejado hace solo unos segundos.

— Esto es lo más parecido a negro que hay -dice, entregándole uno con el injerto de color púrpura.

— Vale, me lo llevo.

— Pasa adentro. Te lo pondré en una bolsa. Pero prométeme que no tirarás la parte de abajo cuando el injerto se muera.

— ¿Por qué no iba a tirarla? Solo me gusta por el color del cactus de arriba —canturrea la joven mientras sigue a la Bruja hacia el interior de la tienda.— Casi parece una bola de cristal. ¿Sabes? Creo que podría leer el futuro si me esfuerzo lo suficiente. ¡Mira!

La joven cierra los ojos y pasa su mano por encima del cactus con gran pompa, como si de una pitonisa se tratase. La Bruja del Verde suspira y pone los ojos en blanco, mientras pasa a la parte de atrás del mostrador.

— ¿Cómo puedes reírte de algo tan serio? El cactus de abajo también está vivo, aunque no sea bonito, y tú pretendes tirarlo.

— ¿Reírme? ¿Yo? Me ofendes, Triana. Sabes que me tomo la adivinación y los cactus muy en serio. ¿O se dice _cactuses_?

La Bruja del Verde mueve su mano rápidamente y le arrea un cachetazo a la joven en el brazo.

— ¡Oye!

— Te lo mereces —dice la Bruja del Verde, con una sonrisa de medio lado en su cara.— Aquí tienes: tu cactus. Recuerda comprobar siempre si necesita agua antes de regarlo. Una vez a la semana en verano, cada dos semanas cuando haga menos calor y nada de agua en invierno —parlotea, a la vez que entrega una bolsa de papel marrón con la planta.

La joven se frota la zona golpeada y arranca la bolsa de las manos de la Bruja , que sigue riéndose entre dientes.

— ¿Cuánto te debo?

— ¿Qué? No digas tonterías. Tú aquí no pagas. Si tu madre se entera de que te he cobrado cualquier cosa, me despediría _ipso facto_.

— Te estaría bien empleado. Por agredirme.

— ¡Oh, vamos! Solo ha sido un golpecito de nada.

— Pues escuece. Justo anoche me picó un mosquito en el brazo y ahora no pararé de rascarme.

La Bruja del Verde vuelve a poner los ojos en blanco y resopla, haciendo bailar un rizo rebelde que se ha liberado de la coleta y pasea por su cara.

— Ven. Sube —dice, dando unas palmaditas en el mostrador.

La joven la mira con cautela.

— Sube… —insiste.

Con un saltito, la chica se sienta sobre el tablón de madera. La Bruja del Verde toma unas tijeras de un cajón y sale de la tienda. Instantes después, regresa con algo verde, grueso y alargado en su mano.

— ¿Qué es eso? ¿Por qué me miras con esa cara de maldad? —pregunta la chicha mientras la Bruja del Verde se aproxima a ella con el fragmento de planta —Ni se te ocurra… ¡Oh! Eso… eso está muy bien.

La Bruja del Verde frota la picadura con la planta que acaba de cortar.

— ¿Mejor? —pregunta, con sorna.

— Tal vez… —concede la chica, sonrojándose.— ¿Cómo has…?

— Magia —interrumpe la Bruja , forjando una sonrisa de satisfacción.— La respuesta siempre es la magia.

— Ya, claro.

— Ha sido magia, Carla, te lo digo.

— Vale, si eso te hace feliz, ha sido magia —la joven se inclina sobre la cara de la Bruja , desde su lugar sobre el mostrador.— Lo que sea con tal de verte sonreír.

La piel de la Bruja , normalmente pálida y llena de pecas, se torna de un color bermellón intenso. Carla, complacida, baja del mostrador y se acerca todavía más a la Bruja , posando su mano sobre una de sus mejillas.

— Apuesto a que ésta ha sido la primera vez que sonríes en todo el día.

La Bruja del Verde agacha la mirada.

— Lo sabía. Vas a tener que contarme lo que ocurre, tarde o temprano. Y no digas que nada. Si mientes, lo sabré.

La Bruja del Verde aparta la mano de Carla de su cara y evita mirarle a los ojos.

— Lo siento. No puedo decírtelo. Solo puedo decirte que acabará pronto y que volveré a ser la misma. O no, pero… pero te prometo que…

— Los niños van a tirarte el carrito cuando salga de la tienda.

— Que cuando todo acabe… espera, ¿qué?

— He dicho que los niños van a tirarte el carrito de fuera cuando deje la tienda, de un balonazo. Tardarás un buen rato en recogerlo todo y algunas plantas se romperán y no tendrán arreglo. No te pongas triste por ellas, por favor. No quiero verte más triste todavía.

La Bruja del Verde mira hacia fuera, apesadumbrada, y respira hondo.

— No sé si puedo prometer eso.

Esta vez es Carla la que agacha la cara, abatida.

— Volveré mañana después de clase, ¿vale? -dice, tomando las manos de la Bruja en las suyas.— Y saldremos a pasear por la playa. Te ayudaré con lo que haya que hacer, cerraremos la tienda pronto, y saldremos a pasear por la playa. ¿Vale?

La Bruja del Verde asiente tímidamente.

— ¿Cómo has sabido lo de los niños?

— Me lo ha dicho el cactus.

— Mentirosa.

— ¡Es cierto! No eres la única que puede hablar con las plantas.

Carla le dedica una última sonrisa a la Bruja , antes de salir de la tienda. La Bruja vuelve a ajustarse el delantal de trabajo y, segundos después, un estruendo de porcelana rota y voces agudas le llega desde la plaza.

(xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx)

 

Para cuando acaba de barrer los restos de maceteros y la tierra desperdigada de la entrada, es noche cerrada. No quedan niños, ni señoras, ni golondrinas. No hay ni rastro de aquella luz naranja que hace solo unas horas le había hecho sentir viva. No hay nada. Solo quedan los grillos y el bochorno nocturno de la ciudad en verano. A veces, los voceríos ebrios de los parroquianos del bar de enfrente se cuelan en su tienda, para recordarle que no está sola y que no se librará de sus palabras babosas cuando acabe su turno.

La Bruja vacía el recogedor por última vez en el cubo de basura y deja caer su peso sobre la escoba. Por un momento, se permite cerrar los ojos y pensar en Carla. Le ha prometido que cambiará, que se dejará de secretismos cuando todo esto acabe. Sin embargo, la idea de pasar juntas la tarde del día siguiente en la playa, paseando, una al lado de la otra, solo le produce la incómoda sensación de estar ahogándose, de necesitar aire a pesar de no estar bajo el agua. Mañana por la tarde, con toda seguridad, estará despedida.

El gorjeo de un pájaro la saca de su ensimismamiento. Su móvil vibra en el bolsillo del delantal y en la pequeña pantalla de su anticuado modelo de Blackberry puede leerse un nuevo mensaje: “ _Ahora_ ”.

Antes de desterrar su teléfono, de nuevo, al fondo del bolsillo, deja escapar un último suspiro. El aire sale desde de lo más hondo de sus pulmones y la recorre, extrayendo todo el cansancio acumulado de su cuerpo, acariciando sus labios y saliendo, por fin, dejándola sola con sus nervios.

“ _Ahora_ ”, se repite la Bruja a sí misma.

Las manos le tiemblan cuando las eleva en el aire. Deja su mente en blanco y trata de relajarse, reduciendo el ritmo de su respiración. Sus latidos se enlentecen. Sus piernas la sostienen por pura inercia. Ahora separa los dedos, sintiendo como pasan entre ellos cada partícula de polvo y tierra que flota en el aire. Las luces de la tiendan parpadean. La Bruja susurra unas palabras casi inaudibles, que se salen de su boca y flotan en el aire como si fuesen humo; diminutas pero poderosas, como ella misma.

Por unos tensos instantes, nada cambian en el ambiente: los grillos y las voces del bar siguen ahí, pero nadie los escucha ya. Algo más grande que todo eso se mueve en la tienda de la Bruja del Verde, algo más primitivo y poderoso que cualquier invento del hombre, algo que brota del mismo corazón de la Tierra que pisamos cada día. La Bruja lo siente, subiendo por sus pies y recorriendo su pequeño cuerpo, hasta llegar a sus brazos en alto, como un hormigueo. El sabor salado de una lágrima alcanza sus labios. Se ríe, tímidamente, al darse cuenta. Siempre le ocurre lo mismo. Siempre se emociona. Sabe que es una tontería, que ella no es más que el mero vehículo de ese antiguo poder, pero, aun así, se siente agradecida de poder formar parte de él.

El hormigueo abandona lentamente su cuerpo: deja de sentirlo primero en sus pies, conectados al suelo; luego en sus piernas, después ya no queda ni rastro en su torso y, por último, abandona sus manos, que baja con una extraña mezcla de cansancio y éxtasis.

Las hiedras son las primeras en reaccionar. Sus maceteros se agitan mínimamente, como si una presencia invisible hubiese pasado a su lado y los hubiese rozado. Después, lenta pero incesantemente, cada una de sus ramas comienzan a dividirse y a estirarse, y lo mismo hacen los nuevos tallos que van naciendo; sus hojas se multiplican y crecen hasta alcanzar un tamaño antinatural. Poco a poco, las hiedras recubren cada centímetro libre de las paredes de la floristería. Cuando éstas se calman, los jazmineros, los rosales y otras trepadoras realizan el mismo acto, enredándose con el verde manto que va cubriendo cada superficie.

Mientras esto ocurre, el resto de plantas elevan sus hojas en busca de una luz que no existe. Las flores brotan, se abren y se marchitan a un ritmo endiablado, casi a cámara rápida, tratando de atraer a polinizadores que nunca llegarán. No hay frutos ni semillas, pero las plantas siguen creciendo, en un intento de continuar con su ciclo vital.

Cada vez hay menos espacio vital para la Bruja del Verde, que se siente más pequeña que nunca en el centro de la estancia. El perfume de las miles de flores es ahora tan intenso que la hace sentir mareada. De nuevo, siente ese sabor salado en su boca, mucho más intenso que antes. La Bruja del Verde llora, no una lágrima ni dos ni tres, sino un reguero continuo de gotas de amargura. Las comisuras de su boca caen más cuanto más crecen las plantas. Pronto, la Bruja del Verde se echa de rodillas en el suelo de su tienda.

— Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento… —murmura, una y otra vez.— Lo siento…

Su boca se mueve sin que ella se lo ordene, suplicando el perdón que las plantas no pueden darle. La Bruja se balancea adelante y atrás. Es incapaz de parar de llorar, incapaz de detener su cuerpo e incapaz de sentir nada salvo ese sofocante olor a flores. Solo un fuerte pinchazo en su muñeca la saca del trance en el que se ha sumergido.

Cuando gira su mirada, descubre la rama de un joven rosal enroscándose en torno a su brazo como una serpiente. Entonces, repara en el poco espacio que le queda su alrededor. Su llanto se detiene y se zafa de la rama de un tirón, abriendo heridas sanguinolentas en su mano.

— Parad —dice, en voz baja.

El frenesí se detiene. Dejan de brotar nuevas hojas y flores, y las ramas y troncos dejan de dividirse y de trepar. Por fin, la quietud vuelve a reinar en la tienda. Ese hormigueo sobrenatural retorna al cuerpo de la Bruja .

— Abridme paso.

El camino desde el mostrador hasta la puerta se despeja, formando un pasillo de paredes enmarañadas. La Bruja recoge sus bártulos y los echa a su mochila; deja el delantal, se pone su ligera chaqueta y se cuelga la mochila al hombro.

Antes de abandonar la tienda, se gira una última vez y mira con pesar su obra.

— Éste es mi sacrificio —susurra, con voz queda, esta vez sin disculparse.

Un último suspiro escapa de su pecho. La Bruja da la espalda a la floristería y evita con toda sus fuerzas pensar en el mañana. Ese hormigueo, ese cosquilleo, se deja sentir otra vez en su piel.

— Arded —ordena, antes de marcharse sin volver la vista atrás.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me ha costado tanto encontrar el tiempo para escribir esto, y lo he escrito en tantos “ratitos” y momentos que, por un lado, tengo miedo de que sea un pastiche, de que realmente se note que no he podido hacerlo de la manera en que me gustaría. No sé… Los collages pueden ser bonitos, pero no creo que sea algo deseable en un relato. Por otro lado, aunque me dejo miles de notas en el word, recordándome la intención con la que escribo un relato, los sentimientos que quiero representar para cada personaje, creo que acabo perdiéndola, que me dejo llevar por las palabras (que puede ser bueno) hasta perder el hilo (que suele ser malo).
> 
> En fin, este párrafo también necesitaba escribirlo. 
> 
> Ah. A este personaje le tengo mucho cariño por #cosas. No sé si ha sido demasiado autocomplaciente escribir sobre temas que me gustan tanto, como las plantas, pero bleh, no voy a hacerlo sobre algo que no me gusta.
> 
> Cosas divertidas: Carla iba a ser una zorra malérrima que poco tenía que ver con Triana, pero no me pude resistir a darles una relación más significativa :>
> 
> Cosas divertidas (II): Estos son los cactus que intentaba describir (con mayor o menor grado de acierto), los llamados moon cacti.
> 
> Eso es todo. Besis si has llegado hasta aquí. Si no has llegado también, pero claro, no estarás leyendo esto así que te afecta más bien poco <3

**Author's Note:**

> En serio, estoy muy obsesionado con la brujería en la era moderna. Mandad ayuda. Also, presente simple porque ¡IMPACTO!


End file.
